Forum:Fanmade Dissidia/Esterni/Parte 1
Goku Goku, il protagonista della serie animata Dragonball, è un personaggio giocabile del conflitto eterno fra gli dei Cosmos e Chaos. Si tratta di una novità, in quanto è il primo guerriero convocato dalla dea dell'armonia che non fa parte del mondo di Final Fantasy; per contro il dio della discordia, appena venuto a conoscenza del nuovo arrivato nelle file nemiche, ha convocato il suo eterno rivale Vegeta. Aspetto Il costume base di Goku, Scuola Tartaruga, è lo stesso degli allievi del maestro Muten: Indossa una maglietta smanicata blu coperta da una felpa-gilet arancione, dietro cui è stampato un grosso kanji, tenuta ferma da una cintura blu scuro. I pantaloni sono dello stesso colore del gilet. Goku indossa inoltre due polsini neri e stivali dello stesso colore. Il primo costume alternativo, Dragonball GT, è il suo aspetto nella terza parte della saga: questa volta la tunica è di un colore azzurro scuro ed è legata da una cintura bianca, mentre i pantaloni sono gialli. Stivali e polsini sono invariati. Il secondo costume alternativo, Divisa Saiyan, è l'abbigliamento da soldato Saiyan da lui indossato nella saga degli Androidi, durante l'allenamento nella stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo: Goku indossa una calzamaglia blu integrale, coperta da un paio di guanti bianchi e stivali bianchi con punta gialla, ed una corazza Saiyan bianca con parti gialle, tenuta su da due cinghie senza spalliere corazzate. Un quarto costume, acquistabile tramite DLC, è chiamato Strappato: è essenzialmente identico al costume base, salvo l'assenza del gilet arancione, e la maglietta blu tenuta su da una sola spalla: essa e tutto il resto del costume risultano completamente pieni di strappi e tagli. Il suo clone, Scimmione fasullo, è di colore violetto. In battaglia Goku è classificato come Guerriero Saiyan: come i combattenti della sua razza, unisce violente combo di attacchi fisici ad onde energetiche di grande potenza. Le sue Kamehameha possono essere caricate, opzionalmente, e favoriscono un impatto. I suoi attacchi Audacia sono le sue tecniche più semplici, mentre gli attacchi PV sono le sue mosse migliori. Goku è in grado di adattarsi molto bene al combattimento ravvicinato e a distanza, ma nonostante abbia buona velocità, l'esecuzione degli attacchi non è altrettanto rapida. Attacchi Audacia Attacchi PV Attacchi derivati Modalità EX La modalità EX di Goku è chiamata Super Saiyan: Goku si trasforma in Super Saiyan, assumendo la tipica capigliatura dorata e sparata in aria, oltre a rendere leggermente più chiari i propri vestiti. Le abilità assunte in questa forma sono Rigene, comune a tutti, e Animo Saiyan, che modifica le statistiche di Goku in modo inversamente proporzionale ai suoi HP, rendendolo molto più potente se vicino alla sconfitta. Goku dispone inoltre di un attacco speciale: premendo R+ , il guerriero Saiyan userà Trasmissione istantanea, teletrasportandosi in un attimo dietro al rivale. Questa mossa ha tuttavia un tempo di recupero di circa un secondo, e non funziona se Goku è impegnato in una caccia o sta attaccando. L'ipermossa EX di Goku è chiamata Sfera Genkidama, dopo l'avvio (dato da un calcio in salto), Goku dirà la frase "Share your energy with me!", tornando momentaneamente in forma normale, e il giocatore dovrà premere a ripetizione il tasto per riempire una barra, e caricare Goku di energia. Se sarà raggiunto un Perfetto!, il guerriero scaglierà un'enorme Genkidama sul rivale, infliggendo danni Audacia, per poi trasformarsi di nuovo in Super Sayan, pronunciare la frase "Hope you come back someday... See you later!" e concludere con un danno PV. Se non sarà raggiunto il Perfetto!, Goku si limiterà a scagliare una Genkidama più piccola causando danni minori. Commenti Com'è? (leggasi: non siate troppo duri >.<) -- 06:27, mag 31, 2011 (UTC) Così dovrebbe andare meglio. Ho aggiunto gli status positivi ispirandomi al Cavalier Cipolla, con la differenza che questi sono più bastardi. Non vedo l'ora di vedere come sarà Vegeta. --Pmbarbieri 13:46, mag 31, 2011 (UTC) <> Ti anteprimo che Vegeta si trasformerà (EX) in Majin Vegeta, e concluderà con l'ipermossa Lampo Finale u.u anche se mi piacerebbe l'esplosione Finale usata contro Majin Bu grasso... Thanks...Bulma...Trunks...and even you, Kakaroth...goodbye!!!! 14:17, mag 31, 2011 (UTC) Ne sei sicuro? Non è meglio fare Super Vegeta (Super Sayan grado 2, non ancora 2° livello, quello contro Cell 2a froma per dirci)? Ci sta anche bene per il lampo finale. Perchè Majin Vegeta non è una vera e propria trasformazione (infatti nei piccchiaduro è sempre un personaggio a se stante). --Pmbarbieri 14:33, mag 31, 2011 (UTC) Non ci avevo pensato o.o vada per Super Vegeta 14:43, mag 31, 2011 (UTC) Vegeta Vegeta, antagonista e successivamente co-protagonista della serie animata Dragonball, è uno dei guerrieri convocati da Chaos nel corso della guerra contro Cosmos. La sua convocazione deriva dalla chiamata di Goku fra le fila della dea dell'armonia: il dio della discordia decise quindi di chiamare il maggior rivale del nuovo nemico fra i suoi combattenti. É una novità, in quanto non proviene dall'universo di Final Fantasy. Aspetto L'aspetto di Vegeta è basato completamente sul suo abbigliamento durante le saghe di Freezer e degli Androidi: il suo costume base, Divisa da guerriero, è costituita da una calzamaglia integrale blu, con guanti e stivali bianchi (questi ultimi con punta gialla), oltre che una corazza Saiyan bianca e gialla tenuta su da due cinghie senza spalliere. Il primo costume alternativo, Terrestre, è quasi lo stesso, ma Vegeta non indossa la corazza; inoltre, lo stesso costume è senza maniche. É il suo aspetto durante la saga di Majin Bu. Il secondo costume alternativo, Scouter, è il suo aspetto quando arriva sulla Terra per la prima volta: le uniche differenze con il costume base sono la presenza di larghe spalliere sulla corazza, uno scouter sull'occhio sinistro ed i capelli tendenti al marrone scuro. Un quarto costume, acquistable tramite DLC, è chiamato Camicia rosa, ed è basato sull'aspetto di Vegeta la prima volta che ritorna sulla Terra prima della saga di Cell: consiste in un paio di pantaloni bianchi, con scarpe da ginnastica nere e una camicia rosa con le maniche rigirate. Dietro la camicia campeggia la scritta BAD MAN. Il suo clone, Principe fasullo, è di colore verde chiaro. In battaglia Vegeta è classificato come Elite Saiyan: come i combattenti della sua razza, unisce violente combo di attacchi fisici ad onde energetiche di grande potenza. I suoi attacchi di energia possono essere caricati, opzionalmente, e favoriscono un impatto. I suoi attacchi Audacia sono le sue tecniche più semplici, mentre gli attacchi PV sono le sue mosse migliori. Vegeta è in grado di adattarsi molto bene al combattimento ravvicinato e a distanza ma, nonostante abbia statistiche leggermente inferiori a Goku, è più veloce nell'esecuzione degli attacchi. Dispone inoltre di alcune prese che conducono ad attacchi potentissimi. Attacchi Audacia Attacchi PV Attacchi derivati Modalità EX La modalità EX di Vegeta è chiamata Super Vegeta: pronunciando "Feel my wrath!", il principe dei Saiyan si trasforma nella forma di Super Vegeta assunta per combattere gli Androidi, con conseguente aumento della massa muscolare e stadio di Super Saiyan. Le abilità assunte in questa forma sono Rigene, comune a tutti, Istinto Saiyan, che raddoppia i danni inflitti se gli HP del guerriero sono al livello critico, e Animo Saiyan, che dimezza i danni da lui subiti nella medesima situazione. L'ipermossa EX di Vegeta è chiamata Lampo finale: dopo l'avvio (dato da un pugno allo stomaco), Vegeta mostrerà i pugni all'avversario, per poi aprirli, a palmo in avanti; compariranno due sfere luminose al loro interno. Quindi si dovrà inserire correttamente un codice di cinque tasti: in caso di Perfetto!, Vegeta allargherà le braccia e le riunirà, scagliando il devastante Lampo finale al rivale, causando danni Audacia continuati e, alla fine, danni PV. Se non sarà raggiunto il Perfetto!, Vegeta scaglierà un raggio più debole senza allargare le braccia. Commenti I know, è un po' simile a Goku, ma tanto quelli sono tutti uguali xD per i Fuochi del male mi sono ispirato a Pioggenergetika di Tidus -- 09:42, giu 1, 2011 (UTC) Ho cambiato il costume DLC perchè mi piaceva troppo la camicia rosa. In realtà ero indeciso se mettere quello o una skin di Re Vegeta, ma poi ho deciso per quello. Non mi convince l'abilità Scherno... Sei sicuro che non abbia qualcos'altro? E ho fatto qualche modifica per renderlo meno simile a Goku. Comunque, nel complesso... IT'S OVER 9000! (traduz. Ah, più di 8000, ACCIPICCHIA!) --Pmbarbieri 11:40, giu 1, 2011 (UTC) Certo, tradurre da novemila a ottomila... questa ai traduttori non gliela perdono xD poi, io sono un maniaco di "uguale numero di attacchi in aria ed a terra", quindi ho aggiunto un attacco audacia a terra. Che ne dici dell'abilità speciale in modalità EX? -- 12:10, giu 1, 2011 (UTC) Appunto, ti ho detto che quella non mi convinceva, secondo me Vegeta è capace di ben altro (anche qualcosa di non attivabile, ma solo un'abilità normale). Comunque, il problema è che hanno sbagliato gli americani: era giusto 8000! Però Chris Sabat non avrebbe potuto sfoderare tutta la sua bastardaggine da doppiatore cazzuto se avesse dovuto dire IT'S OVER EIGHT THOUSAND! --Pmbarbieri 09:20, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Nine thousaaaaaaand! Se ti va editala pure, io non sapevo che mettere 09:23, giu 7, 2011 (UTC)